Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen (1862-1914)/Timeline
Chronology of Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen (1862-1914): *1862 Birth of Salmine Pedersen in Vanse, Farsund kommune, Vest-Agder, Norway on March 27th *1864 Immunization on April 25th *1876 Confirmation in Vanse, Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway on October 1st (age 14) *1883 Marriage to John Edward Winblad *1884 Travel from Kristiansand, Norway to New York, USA on September 4th *1886 Living at 540 Canal St., Manhattan, New York City, New York Co., New York *1886 Birth of Anthony (Tony) Winblad, her first child, at 540 Canal St., Manhattan, New York City *1888 Blizzard leaves 40 inches of snow in New York and New Jersey on March 11th to 12th *1894 Salmine leaves Kristiansand, Norway for USA with son Anton on April 27th *1895 Living at 294 West Houston Street, Manhattan, New York City, New York Co., NY *1895 Birth of Maria Elizabeth Winblad, her second child, in New York on February 16th *1897 Birth of John Edward Winblad II on August 28th *1898 Spanish American War opens Cuba to US *1899 Living at 437 Wayne Street, Jersey City, New Jersey *1899 Death of John (Eddie) Edward Winblad, her third child, in Jersey City on September 24th *1900 Living at 437 Wayne Street, Jersey City, Hudson County, NJ *1900 US Census with John Edward Winblad as Head of Household on June 5th *1901 John Winblad leaves Kristiansand, Norway for US on August 2nd *1902 Birth of Otto Winblad, her fourth child, in Jersey City, New Jersey on August 5th *1907 Isle of Pines no longer a US protectorate *1909 Move to Cuba of Jarvis Andrew Lattin and Mary Jane Puckett *1910 Marriage of Eva Ariel Lattin to Anton Julius Winblad, in Farmingdale, NY on April 17th *1910 Living at 437 Wayne Street, Jersey City, Hudson County, NJ on April 23rd *1910 US Census with John Edward Winblad as Head of Household on April 23rd *1910 Sale of 437 Wayne Street, Jersey City, NJ on June 24th *1910 Salmine, John, Anton and possibly Otto move to Isle of Pines, Cuba from NJ *1911 (circa) Maria Winblad visits Cuba *1911 Birth of Norman Winblad, her first grandchild, in Cuba on May 23rd *1911 Salmine returns from Cuba alone, aboard "Saratoga" on August 8th *1912 Maria and Otto Winblad return from Cuba on March 26th *1912 Birth of Anthony Leroy Winblad, her second grandchild, in Cuba on September 9th *1914 Marriage of Maria Winblad, her daughter, to Arthur Freudenberg on February 28th *1914 Move to Farsund Kommune, Vest-Agder, Norway with Otto Winblad, Maria stays in NJ *1914 Death of John Winblad in Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway on September 24th *1914 Salmine's sister Lena returns from Norway on September 30th *1914 Death of Salmine Sophia Severine Petersen on December 18th *1915 Otto Winblad returns to Jersey City from Norway to live with his sister on July 6th *1915 Anton and Eva along with her brothers: Teddy and Dewey return from Cuba on July 6th *1925 Isle of Pines claimed by Cuba :Source: Richard Arthur Norton, 2004 Category:Timeline pages